masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:A multiplayer question.
I know this is unlikely, and maybe a little stupid to ask but do you think that the characters we create in the demo for multiplayer will be saved and avaliable to use when the full game comes out? Cause I don't really see much of a point to play more then a few rounds of multiplayer now if we're going to have to play it all over again when the game comes out. Plus it would give fans a real good reason to download the demo (most probably have already) and play alot of multiplayer. Dawnofdoom999 04:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :BioWare has confirmed that demo progress won't carry over into the main game. Now you're right, there really is no point in playing much then, but I see the demo as a valuable opportunity to take risks with character power choices and spending my credits on item packs that I wouldn't be taking in the full game. I can try most of the features out so I know what to do when it counts. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) That's disapointing, but you do have a point. Still I don't see why you wouldn't be able to carry over the multiplayer characters. I mean Dead Rising 2 had a really cleaver idea of releasing a DLC that you could play a month before the game came out, it carried over the character progress and you got to test out all the new elements of the game and get a feel. But I guess I should stop plating the MP for a time since I don't feel like putting down 10 or more hours just for it to mean nothing in the end and on top of that have to do it all over again. Dawnofdoom999 04:13, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Its a shame but it confuses me that modern gamers are so mercenary, I'm quite happy to have many hours of fun with the demo even if I don't get anything in return and when I get the full game I'll have the fun of doing it all over again! The guy above made a good point treat this as a trial run for the characters so you don't pick the wrong things when you play 4 realzzz. Also practicing in the demo means you will be really good at it when the main game comes out.--Kroem 09:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) All have spoken the truth above. Also, I'd like to add, that with the option tick on in the menus, as you play the game, either single or multiplayer, feedback get sent to Bioware, who can then scrub the data for any bugs, glitches, balance issues, crashes, flaws, new ideas, any improvements. I've played the MP part of the demo till I almost reached the max. in N7 ranking - because it was fun, because I had nothing better to do, because I want to help improve the game. I well know that it is done and completed already, but the multi needs some serious adjustments. If I can, I'll contribute to make it better for the enjoyment of my own and by proxy other players. You get nothing for playing the demo? Wrong. You get gaming xp and you participate in the betterment of the actual product. --PSBlasius 14:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC)